Unwritten
by RaineMuhammad
Summary: Brittania Wilson, Daughter of billionaire Brady Wilson, has finally come out of rehab and is joining the WWE. But her climb to the top wont be easy. This is her story
1. I am unwritten

Flashback - July 2009

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacey'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

2,034,628 people tune in anxiously to 'Brittani' Wilsons youtube webcast. The eighteen year billionaire's daughter who aspired to be a wwe diva, had sent out two tweets earlier in the day that disturbed and upset her viewers.

'I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears'

and then an hour later she tweeted

'And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles'.

"What's up everyone!" Brittani says. Her audience can tell theres something different about her. She's not the same bright person she is in most of her other videos."I'm Brittani Wilson, And this is the Britanni show." She isn't looking at the camera, she appears devoid of emotion.

"Now those of you who follow me on twitter where a bit worried about my previous tweets earlier this morning. And as most of you who follow me on twitter also know, over the years I have suffered from extreme depression due to my obvious obesity."

She wipes a tear away from her "No for those of you who are wondering, I'm not going to kill myself, but I won't be on the internet for a while. I'm going to a rehabilitation center for people with eating disorders. The first step in ending a disorder is admitting you have one. My name is Britannia Willow Wilson and I am a binge eater and recently I have slipped into bulimia."She wipes her eyes again.

"I'm going to go and get down to a healthy weight, not for my vanity but for my health. Once I am down to a healthy weight,I'm going to pursue my goal of being a pro wrestler, I promise you'll see me again. This is not the last time you'll see Brittani wilson. I love you guys, BYe!" She says making a heart with her hands before the camera goes off.

End Flashback

* * *

All forms of social media are buzzing. A month before Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley stepped in front of the WWE universe and made a groundbreaking announcement.

Flashback

"Yesterday I received a call," Stephanie McMahon stands inside of the ring speaking into the microphone. "From Wilson enterprises." Everyone is curious as to why the Multi- Billion dollar company had contacted the owner of the WWE.

"After a five year break from the public eye, in just three short weeks, One day after the royal rumble, Brittani Wilson will be signed to the WWE as the newest diva. She will make her first appearance in front of the public eye in five years monday night raw as the special guest referee for the eight diva tag team match."

End flashback

* * *

The youtube community explodes with comments from some of its top youtubers like Shane dawson, Tyler Oakley, Joey Graceffa, Lilly Singh, and Kingsley. All of whom are excited or the heiresses return.

The WWE superstars and divas have been tweeting all month about her return.

Looks like I wont be the sassiest diva in the locker room anymore #BrittBrattIsBack #competition- Nikki Bella

So I've already been bumped down to second best return of 2014? #BrittBrattIsBack - Batista

So stoked to see my sister again. I'll be joining you in two weeks huney #BrittBrattIsBack -Storm Wilson

* * *

This is is. I'm back. I'm finally back.

I basically skip down the hallway, map in hand, to the diva's locker room. I've been out of rehab for a year and a half, but I've been keeping to myself more of less. I didn't want to pursue my goal of being a diva or return to youtube until I was sure that I was good. That I wasn't going to go back into binge eating and bulimia again.

When I get to the divas locker room I knock twice. When theres no answer I open the door to see the locker room is empty. Of course I'm the one heiress in the world who shows up early. I guess this gives me enough time to go get my gear and stop by catering.

When I get to catering I walk to the Sandra, the woman who designs all of the diva's ring gear. We'd met a few weeks ago and went over idea's for my ring gear. "Hey Britt Bratt." I groan. So many things about the nickname I had enjoyed as a child annoy me now.

"Hey Sandra. Did you finish it?!" I ask bouncing up and down on my feet like a child.I've been waiting for this day since I went to my first WWE event when I was ten years old.

"I sure did." she hands me a box. I open it and squeal at my referee attire for the night. A referee striped bra top and white shorts"Do you like it? You don't think that it'll be showing off too much skin do you?

I scoff. "Please. Do you know the struggle I had to get this body? Everybody is going to see my hard work."

She chuckles. "You're something else."

* * *

When I return to the locker room with my ring gear and a donut I see it's no longer deserted. the total diva's fill the locker room. "Who are you?." Nikki Bella asks.

Thats expected. I don't look anything like I used to, as a matter of fact the only thing the same about me is my height.I've been five foot seven since the eighth grade. Apart from that I'm way different. I've lost one hundred and seventy pounds. I went from being severely overweight to seven pounds under the average weight for someone my size. Another significant change is my hair which used to be curled and blonde is now straight and pink. I didn't dye it pink for a specific cause like breast cancer, I didn't even mean to get it dyed. I was fresh out of rehab and I went to the hairdresser and said surprise me. Mission accepted.

"I'm britannia, Or you probably know me as Britannia"

The sound of silence fills the room. "Oh. My. God." I smile. Thats the reaction I hoped for.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest referee, BRITTANI WILSON!"

They call me 'hell'

They call me 'Stacey'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo-Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my -

The music cut off without Bitanni coming through the the curtains. The lights go off.. Purple and pink strobe lights start up.

The sound of footsteps come through the speakers and on to the titron walks a model like female with flowing pink hair. The woman puts her hands on her hips. "I'm Ms. Wilson and I approve this message."

Ms. Wilson by the penfifteen club begins playing

Oh my, looky there

Stone-cold foxy, platinum hair

Short skirt, barely there

Make a chick wanna hate, make a boy wanna stare

The woman from the screen burst through the curtains dressed in a striped bra top and white shorts. "Well it seems Britannia Wilson has changed a little since we've seen her last." Michael Cole jokes.

"A little? She's changed a whole lot!" Jerry 'the king' lawler says.

Well, Ms. Wilson you must be worth a trillion bucks

Get the feelin' that you donÂ't really give a fuck

Ms. Wilson I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly, whoo!

She skips down the ramp slapping hands with the fans before sliding into the ring.

Breeze by, velvet ropes

Ski this town like a bunny slope

Oh my, there she goes

A Long money girl in her short money clothes

She goes all around the ring getting to all of the fans she can.

Well,Ms. Wilson you must be worth a trillion bucks

Was it you with your bunny all up in the club?

Ms. Wilson I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly

She climbs the turnbuckle and puts one hand on her hip and points the other to the ceiling. "I'm back," She says into the camera with a wink before climbing down

Ms. Wilson you must be worth a trillion bucks

Get the feelin that you donÂ't really give a fuck

Ms Wilson I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly

She skips over to the opposite turnbuckle and blows kisses to the fans.

Ms. wilson you must be worth a trillion bucks

Was it you with your bunny all up in the club?

Ms. Wilson I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly

"Lets welcome to the WWE, Britannia Wilson, daughter of Billionaire Brady Wilson and twin sister of one of our diva's on the injured list storm ."

Ms. Wilson

Ms. wilson

Ms. Wilson

* * *

YOU CAN LOOK BUT YOU CAN'T TOUCH!

The bella twins and the Funkadactyls dance their way to the ring. They all look ready for a fight after all of the problems they've had with AJ since total divas aired.

LETS LIGHT IT UP

AJ, Her bodyguard Tamina, and Aksana make their way to the ring, AJ's music is drowned out by the boo's of the WWE universe. Britannia glares at AJ, obviously feeling a little disdain for the woman who put her twin sister on the injured list during Storms second match. It's AJs fault that storm isn't here enjoying this with her right now.

...

Naomi connects with the rear view and covers. Britannia counts 1...2...3

I raise the victors hands and walk with them back to the dressing room.


	2. cant read my mind

When we get back to the dressing room I start changing back into my ripped skinny jeans. "Hey," Natalya says pulling her hair into a ponytail. "You should come with us to the club. All of the superstars are coming."

"I'm not so sure…" I say pulling my purple tank top over my head. Alcohol isn't really something that an ex binge eating bulimic should be consuming, and at this point in my life not only can I not afford a relapse, but I damn sure can't afford another addiction.

"Come on it'll be fun." Brie Bella insists. "You dont ever have to drink. You can just hang out with Phil Brooks and Eva." All of the divas in the locker room look at me expectantly.

I sigh. Peer pressure really is a bitch. "Yeah, I guess it'll be fun ." They cheer causing me to shake my head and sigh again. I guess it would be fun to hang out with my co workers

"yay, Newbies coming to party!" I have to smile at Cameron's perky personality.

"Yay!"

* * *

An hour later I on the table at the club sipping Dr. pepper and chatting with Eva Marie. I had stopped by the hotel and changed into denim shorts, a black white and pink letter-man jacket, plaid converse high tops, and threw my hair into a beanie (1).

"So you're single right?" Eva asks. She's a cool girl, A little high maintenance but whatever. I shake my head no and she grins. "You should get with one of the superstars! How 'bout Randy Orton? Or Dolph Ziggler, He's cute?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't think I'm going to be picking a guy from the roster. This is WWE not an online dating site."

"Well, You might not be picking a guy from the roster, But it looks like one is picking you." She tilts her head to the left. I look out of the corner of my eye to see Phil Brooks, Better known as CM punk, coming our way.

"Oh please." I scoff. "He is not coming over here for me. " But to my surprise he stops at our table. Eva gives me an 'i told you so' look before standing and giving some muffled lame excuse to leave.

"Sorry about that." I say turning to Phil. I have to admit m the guy isn't bad looking.

He laughs looking in the direction the red head had gone. "it's no problem. Eva is sorta a handful." He says shrugging off her weirdness.

"So may I ask, what brings a main eventer like yourself over here with us newbies?"

"I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Phil Brookes but you can call me punk, everybody does.

"I know who you are. I'm Britannia Wilson."

"I know who you are." He mimicks my earlier comment with a smile.

We talk for a while before a drunken Dolph Ziggler stumbles over.c "Dolph man," He starts with slurred speech. "I need to get to da hotel. De hottie at the baw is comin to."

Punk rolls his eyes. "Sorry Britannia, I'm the designated driver. As always."

I smile. "It's cool. Thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my hotel room the next morning at eight o'clock. I groan as my phone begins ringing. Thats not my name by the ting tings blares through the speakers letting me know that it isn't anyone in my contacts calling me.

"It's Britt." I say groggily.

"Hey Britt, It's Nattie."_Who gave her my number._

"I hope you dont mind, I got your number from Eva Marie after we left the club last night.

"Oh it's cool." I sit up and run a hand through my hair.

"Anyway, I was wondering if your free for of the diva's go to breakfast together once a week"

"Yeah that'd be fun."

"Awesome, I don't know what restaurant we're going to yet, so do you want me to just pick you up in an hour."

"Alright." I say climbing out of bed

"See you in an hour."She says before hanging up

* * *

An hour later I'm waiting for Natalya to arrive. I didn't know if the breakfast was casual or formal so I picked an outfit that was somewhere in the middle. A tight black wife beater, faded skinny jeans, a yellow blazer, and black wedge boots (2). I pulled my hair into a side ponytail just before there was a knock at the door.

I open the door to see the Queen of Harts herself. "You ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah. Lets go." I say grabbing my purse on the way out.

* * *

Sixteen minutes later and we arrived at a restaurant called bistro bella vita. We walked in and she pulled me to a table where the rest of the total divas sit. Theres already food on the table.

"We always all get the weirdest thing on the list." Natalya says sitting beside Brie Bella as I slide in between Eva and JoJo.

"Hey girl hey." Eva says and I smile.

"Hi."

"So before you dig in... What happened with you and Punk last night?" She asks.

"Punk! As in CM Punk. You got with him?" Cameron asks.

"Dang you work fast." JoJo jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing happened between me and punk last night. We talked for ten minutes and then he left."

"You know, You and Phil would make a really cute couple." Nikki Bella says pointing at me with her fork.

I find myself rolling my eyes again. "I dont have time for a boyfriend right now. My career comes first."

"thats the right idea." Natalya agrees. "It's a lonley idea but it's still the right one."

* * *

**So I really dont think this chapter is all that great but I cant really focus on righting... Long story. Anyway, I'm awful (my opinion) at describing outfits and I also know that some outfits are harder to imagine so I made a page with all of the outfits on them, They're labeled like the numbers beside the outfits and the link to outfits one and two are below.**

**starpower. likes .com (fanfiction wont let me put it with out spaces for some reason but the site doesn't have space in the url.)**


	3. Im undefined

I get to the arena and I climb out of the car grabbing my bag with my wrestling gear in it. I go to the diva's locker room to see that the only diva's there are the funkadactyles and m opponent for the evening, Summer Rae.

"Ooh girl!" Naomi exclaims. "I like that you supposed to be Ariel?" I laugh,nod, and do a small turn showing off my outfit. Green skinny jeans, a strapless purple top, green converse, and sea star earrings. (3)

"I didn't think anyone would get the Little mermaid reference." I say sitting down next to her. Summer Rae gives me a look before scoffing and leaving the locker room. I dont give her a second glance.

The tango dancers absence doesn't really change anything in the room. "So, Whats the reason for the sudden dress up session?" Cameron asks eyeing me over.

"Today is my first match and my first webcast! I'm making it exciting." I pause for a short break. "Plus I'm a huge nerd who enjoys dressing up. Is that so wrong?"

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first she is from Raleigh, North Carolina and is being accompanied to the ring by Fandango, SUMMER RAE!"She dances to the ring and makes a huge interest but to be honest the fans look more interested in the music than the dancers.

_I'm Ms. Wilson and I approved this message._

I take a deep breath and come through the curtains. "And her opponent hailing from Wilmington, North Carolina; BRITANNIA WILSON!" I bounce down the ramp with nervous energy, hyping myself up for my first match.

"Well Britannia Wilson the newest diva on the roster is set to go against Mrs. Fandango tonight." Michael Cole says from the announce table. "And guys Britannia says that she's never been more ready for anything in her life. She's been perfecting things for this match all day today, and for good luck she's even wearing ring gear inspired by one of her favorite Disney princess', Ariel."

I had changed into my ring gear for the night which is very much like the outfit I had on earlier. A strapless bra top which looks like Ariel's sea shell bra, a short green skirt with matching wresting shorts underneath, and sea green wrestling boots with purple laces.

The referee calls for the bell. before I can get a hold of her Summer backs away and begins doing a tango of some sorts. _What the actual fuck is she doing. _I so do not have time for this.

I grab her by the hair and slam her face first into the turnbuckle. "HEY!" the referee yells. "Watch the hair." I roll my eyes. Its not like its her real hair anyway. Before I can do any real damage she shoves me away from her.

We lock up in the middle of the ring but she breaks it with a couple of hard knew to the gut. I double over slightly and she fly's across the rings rebounding off of the ropes and taking me down with a clothes line.

I lay on my back trying to catch my breath. I look over and notice Summer climbing the turnbuckle. I wait until she launches herself off off the ropes before I roll out of the way.

She lands hard on the mat and I take my chance. I get to my feet and walk over to her. I lift her up to her feet by her hair much to the displeasure of the Referee.I send a kick to her midsection causing her to double over. I place her head between my legs and hook her arms behind her back.

"Whats Britannia going for here?"

"I think I might have an Idea. But whatever it is it is not going to be pretty for Mrs Fandango." JBL answers.

I give a look to the audience before pulling back on Summers arms so she's lifted upside down. I fall forward planting Summer into the mat face first. "I'll tell you what, If she's trying to make a name for herself in the business she's going about it the right way."

I cover summer for the pin. 1...2...3. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER, BRITANNIA WILSON!"

_Ms. Wilson you must be worth a trillion bucks._

The crowd cheers and the referee holds up my hand. I back up the ramp as my theme plays. I can't believe I won my very first match!


	4. I'm just beginning

As soon as I stepped back through the curtain I ran into someone. Someone by the name of CM Punk. _Great now he thinks I'm a clutz. _

Before I can fall flat on my ass he grabs my arm and holds me steady. "Wow, Slow down sweet heart." My face heats up and I can tell I look like a tomato right now.

"Sorry. Just a little hyped from the match." I apologize quickly. He chuckles.

"Hey you dont have to tell me twice. So hey -" He's cut off by Fandango and Summer Rae.

"Who do you think you are?" Summer say's getting in my face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I stand there silently letting her have her tantrum. "I will not have some random whore come and embarrass me like that." She takes a step closer and her voice drops. "Why dont you just go back to where you came from you fat, ugly bi-" I slap her hard across the face sending her flying back into Fandango.

Punk laughs as Fandango drags her down the hallway. "Nice one, Pinkie." I roll my eyes but cant fight off the smirk that comes to my face. I have to admit. that felt good.

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride. I didn't really think it was going to be that hard to get a cab." I say from the passenger's seat of Punks car with a slight frown on my face.

"Hey no worries. Besides a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be riding in a cab when I have a perfectly good car." Punk says kindly. "Hey um, Do you wanna go to dinner sometime, maybe?" He asks running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You mean go to dinner? Like on a date?" I ask biting my lip. Punk is a really nice guy, but I seriously cant afford to lose my focus at this early point in my career.

"Yeah. Like on a date."

"I can't, Sorry. You're sweet and all but my career is just starting. I dont have time for a relationship right now ." I say it sounds more like an apology then an explanation,,

"Oh okay." He seems sad.

"But when I do have time I promise you'll be the first one I call."

He smiles. "I better be."

* * *

**Punks POV**

Me and Britannia go our separate ways when we get to the hotel. I'm waiting for the elevator to go when Eva Marie rushes up to me. I roll my eyes at the red heads approach.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Eva." I say pressing the button another time. If Eva never would have told me that Britannia liked me, I never would have asked her out. I would have saved myself the embarrassment.

"So I take it, it didn't go to well." She says face dropping slightly. I kind of have the urge to put her ass to sleep after all of the mess she's put me though tonight.

"What do you think." I sneer at her.

"What did she say."

I sigh. Where the hell is that damned elevator? "She said she's not ready for a relationship right now."

"Thats what she told us the other day." Then why the hell did she tell me to ask her out! Just as I'm about to lock her in an anaconda vice, the elevator opens with a ding.

I brush past her and step into the elevator pressing close. "Don't give up punk." Eva insists as the doors close. "She really likes you, I know she does."

* * *

I lay in my hotel room with a box of pizza and a . I had changed into black victorias secret yoga pants and a matching pink shirt (4). I'm turning 'Breaking Dawn part 1' when theres a knock at the door.

I get up and open the door before turning to go back to my bed. "Girl you dont ask who it is before you open the door? That's dangerous!" Eva says shutting the door behind her.

"I'm a pro wrestler, trained in martial arts. I think I'll be fine." Eva rolls her eyes and flops down on the bed beside me.

"So... Pizza, Soda, and a Twilight marathon? Is that more important than going on a dinner date with CM punk?" Now it's my turn to roll my eyes at her.

"How the hell do you even know about that?"

"I'm the one who told him to ask you out."

I groan. "Why, Eva?"

"You like him, He likes you, what's the big deal."

I bounce back down on the bed and put a pillow over my face. "I hate you right now." I moan.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. You should be thanking me for setting you up with the guy of your dreams."

"Fuck you." I say as she laughs.

* * *

**Writers block is kicking my ass right now. **

** So I wrote this story a little while ago back before Chris Jericho left and around the time when Fandango was new in the wwe, So it's taking a little while to fit this story to the current storyline. Plus I've missed ever WWE since Batista returned so that basically sucks. **

**If any of you have suggestions for what you want to happen leave it in the reviews and I will most likely use it because like I said, I've got nothing right now.**

**love you guys, BYE**


End file.
